septimofandomcom-20200213-history
SDT - EngineRoom
' ' . . . . . . . . . . . An Extention of the SeptimoDominusTantibus Roleplay Room At the heart of Septimo, far beneath the life of the upper decks is the engine that keeps the ship running. A home and safehaven for the engine crew that work tirelessly day and night to keep the heart of the ship beating, Every cog turning as it should with each passing moment. Should you find yourself venturing down into the grunge lair that is the Engine room, You'll meet some new and interesting characters along the way. Down here is where you'll find a host of engineers, mechanics and half robots alike; Not to mention a shapeshifter or two. Though the engines are a dark and daunting place so much cannot be said for those who keep it running day and night; So don't be shy and head on down to where all things positively steampunk lie! 'What you'll find in the Engine room' The engine room is a vast space a the bottom of the deck, This makes it just as full of things to do and places to be as its junior decks high above. The main central area of the Engine room consists of a seating area and table where the engine crew can meet, socialise and relax given the spare second. Nearby lies the grand piano and table for general work such as minor mechanics and even blueprint designs as well as group meetings if needs be. A more key part to the Engine room is Jacobs workshop, Where Jacob keeps all his work and is often hiding away in most of the time. There is also a bathing area for regular washes and Bedroom areas where the members all sleep. Arguably the most important part of the Engine room is the Engine itself, Attatched to a maze of pipes, boilers and other mechanics that keep the heart of the ship pumping. 'Characters:' HiResNoBg66.png HiResNoBg35.png Werty.png Devlin.png Malice.png HiResNoBg10.png HiResNoBg18.png I userdata 13 60 51 64 userpics Snap njqrVjvLRE1094140900.jpg I userdata 13 60 51 64 userpics Snap NpfodgHKHZ377110800.png fff.png Jacob 'Bird nest' Jenkinson - 'The hot headed cockatoo who spends more time on his hair in the morning then the attempt to be social, was one of the original crew. But Jacob didn't just help build Septimo, oh no, he also designed the structure with his own bare hands. 'Cordelia Edwards - 'The main weapon expert of the ship, able to create guns and explosives to a advanced level. Being Kura's sister, her hot headedness shows though and is often seen as a loudmouth. 'Luna Descartes - '''Luna is a bubbly and friendly part of the engine crew, Her father being childhood friends with Jacobs father thus giving her a link to the ship. She is friendly and an overall burst of life to the engines but is keen to see the world and learn more about her fathers work in hopes of one day helping him to walk again. '''No longer on ship. Sylvester/Sylvia 'Sly' Alice - 'Sly is a happy-go-lucky character who in time has faded into insanity. Suffering from constant anxiety and panic attacks seeing what use to be such a innocent figure break down to a depressing state is tough on many people that see him as a friend or family, One of the original Engine crew members. 'Devlin Alice - 'Devlin is one of the original crew members, being one of the children from the workhouse who helped with the building of the ship. He is a loud-mouthed cheeky male who needs to learn when to shut his mouth but despite his quick act to tease, over all he in a loving and fun person to be around. 'Xavier Descartes - 'Biological father to Luna and a Father figure to Jacob, Xavier is a more recent member of the Engine crew due to his extensive knowledge of mechanics and engineering work as well as being closely tied to the ship through Christian and Jacob. A keen and friendly mechanic looking for a burst of life to return him to his former self. '''Dove (Page coming soon) - '''Cute and confident helper of the engine room, Dove is a friendly and happy French girl who brings energy to the engine crew and shows flair when she works. 'Levalea Jenkinson - The cheerful child of the engines, Always bringing life everywhere she goes and a childlike atmosphere that could melt the coldest of hearts. 'Malice Ruddicks - '''The night on June 8th 2014, Malice spotted a red headed man she wanted to flirt a little with, Seeing he was dressing up in a mask and suit she though he was going to a party. She followed him, little did she know it would take her back to the year 1758. 'Berry Darkangel - 'Berry was one of the original crew. Having come from a military based background she followed Jacob on the ship, acting as a nurse under the doctor Rollen. She was in a relationship with Jacob for 5 years before they had a argument, and Jacob soon sleeping with Cecelia, Berry's sister. 'Mila Jenkinson - 'Jacob's pride and joy she was made so Jacob would never have to be lonely again. She is a silly girl who keeps Berry and Jacob on their toes, she loves to goof off and be silly because she loves to make people smile. She may be an android but she is the most human like android ever. 'Betty Nightingale - '''Though known as an Old hag to Jacob, Betty is a definitive mother figure to the engine crew that brings her wisdom and care with herself to the engines upon her visits. Category:7th Lord's Nightmare